Chuck vs the Forever Goodbye
by Indigogold
Summary: A short one shot on what I think happened straight after the last ever scene of Chuck, I know everyone is doing this but, hey, it's worth a read. This story is 100 percent happiness and fluff!


Chuck took Sarah and kissed her as hard as he could, with everything he had, with every fiber of his being, his existence. He needed her more than air, without Sarah Chuck's world was dark, bleak and empty. How was he expected to survive without her? He was so in love with her, his heart expanded and thumped a million times faster by just laying eyes on her. When he had found out that she didn't remember him, his world tipped on its axis. Their life together, their memories, totally wiped from her mind.

It hurt him more than she could ever imagine that she didn't feel the love that he felt for her, she looked at him as if he was a stranger, as if she wasn't the same woman who had kissed him so fervently and passionately when they thought a bomb was about to go off, as if she and Chuck had never confessed their love for each other and as though they had never exchanged wedding vows, promising to spend the rest of their lives together.

They were going to start a family and now, she knew nothing. Their house hadn't even sparked her memory, now we was going to have to make her fall her fall in love with him all over again, if he even could make history repeat itself. But it wouldn't be the same; a story of true love could never be rewritten.

The kiss deepened as Sarah felt something happen inside her, warmth exploded throughout her body and suddenly she felt it, the need for him, the want, and the desire - so powerful that it nearly consumed her. That wasn't what shocked her though; images started appearing in her head like a film, memories all of a sudden running through her head. A picture flashed through her mind of her and Chuck kissing for the first time, of their wedding, their house. She remembered her childhood in an instant, her life. She knew who she was.

With every powerful memory, she winced. Chuck pulled away slightly as he noticed her freeze a little, had he done something wrong? Then, a split second later her eyes widened and he watched her both worried and intrigued.

"Chuck!" She almost shouted, her eyes suddenly overflowing, like a waterfall down her pale translucent face, her mouth formed into the widest smile possible. She fell in love with her all over again in one second, the emotions hitting her like a tidal wave; five years' worth of love was overpowering her. She looked into his warm, worried brown eyes and wondered how she could have ever forgotten he was her home.

She threw herself on him and kissed him so passionately, like she was giving every piece of herself to him. She felt as though their hearts were one as they did this. How could she have forgotten this man, their love, their life? The guilt was nearly as overwhelming as her love for him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and felt dizzy; her heart was close to shooting out of her chest because she felt so elated. Butterflies flew in her stomach; she finally felt the need for air and pulled away from him slightly, her knees almost buckling,

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so, so sorry." She whispered as her forehead was pressed to his.

"Sarah? Do you remember everything?" He dare let himself hope.

"Yes." Chuck felt his heart lurch as Sarah spoke. "I remember everything, god, I'm so sorry. I love you Chuck more than anything on this earth, I want a life with you, I want that house so that we can start it together." She said, tears still continuing to fall freely down her face.

"Sarah, it's okay, it wasn't your fault, it was the intersect." Chuck felt happier than he could ever imagine possible. She remembered their life and their hopes for the future.

"I know, but it's scary to think that I nearly lost the person who I had become. To have forgotten you and my love for you... I am never going near the spy life again. I need you and that's it." She admitted, her voice still rasping and her words spilling out quickly.

"It doesn't matter, baby. I love you and it's okay, you remember now. I thought I had lost you forever, it felt as though I was grieving for you but you were still here... If that makes sense." He stuttered happily. Could this really be true? Could he gain all of his life back in an instant?

Sarah nodded, before kissing him again, more tenderly this time. "Let's go home." She whispered into his ear, she pulled herself up and as soon as Chuck was standing up, they ran hand in hand away from the sea, and towards their destiny.


End file.
